1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wire nut electrical connectors and more particularly pertains to a new Wire Nut With Self Locking Hot Wire Insert for providing a connector which allows an electric wire to be safely removed from other wires for testing without disturbing the electrical bond needed by the branch wires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wire nut electrical connectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, wire nut electrical connectors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art wire nut electrical connectors include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,112,252; 5,252,779; 4,684,195; 5,314,350; 4,415,215; and 4,133,596.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Wire Nut With Self Locking Hot Wire Insert. The inventive device includes an insert wire socket, a release wire socket, an insulating means, a conductive means, a retainer means and an insulating pad means.
In these respects, the Wire Nut With Self Locking Hot Wire Insert according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a connector which allows an electric wire to be safely removed from other wires for testing without disturbing the electrical bond needed by the branch wires.